In My Head
by asiaaanx
Summary: "In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screaming, "Oh!" In my head, it's going down, in my head, it's going down, in my head." Read to see what couple. :


Everybody's looking for love, oh  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club, oh  
You ain't gonna find it dancing with him, no  
I got a better solution for you, girl, oh

_Troy walked into the dance club, nodding his head along with the music. He had come with his best friends for a good night out and because he heard she was going to be there. She's had his heart since they've met in high school. Now that they were in college, he felt more confident in wanting to be with her more than ever. He let the opportunities run by him in high school when she was single, which didn't happen often. Every boy wanted her, he knew. But tonight he was going after her for real._

Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down

_He walked towards the bar and sat down on one of the stools, deciding that maybe she wasn't going to be there. As he sat down, he spotted a horde of her hair next to him. He shook his head lightly, thinking he was imagining her because he was desperate, which he knew he was. _

"_A regular beer, please," he told the bartender. _

_The bartender slid him a beer, taking Troy's money in the process. Troy gulped down almost half of the can, immediately feeling dizzy. Then, he heard a giggle – the giggle that could only come from the one person he was looking for._

_He turned his head slightly to the side to see, indeed, a head of those gorgeous locks now highlighted. Her head was tilted back slightly, enough to see her forehead, shaking uncontrollably from laughter. Troy walked over and stood behind her a good distance away. He watched her carefully, wondering if it was really her._

_He took a deep breath and a long drink from his beer, leaving it empty on the counter of the bar. He walked over and tapped the girl's shoulder gently, hoping it was really her so he wasn't embarrassed. She turned around and looked at him, gasping quietly.  
_

_In my head I see you all over me  
In my head you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head you'll be screaming, "Oh!"  
In my head it's going down  
In my head it's going down  
In my head_

_Troy's heart beat in his chest rapidly as he took a good look at her. It was her. It was _really_ her. He bit his lip, smiling shyly._

_Her lips – oh goodness, her pink, inviting lips – formed into a sly grin, and she shook her head, laughing again._

"_Oh, why, look who it is," she said, standing up to get closer to him. "It's Troy Bolton, eh? What are you doing at a club such as this?" She batted her eyes innocently, arousing Troy in more ways than one._

"_Well, my friends dragged me here tonight for a good time," he replied, trying to sound casual and keep his voice normal, at which he failed at miserably. But she didn't acknowledge it whatsoever. In fact, she went on talking as if she didn't even notice that small mishap in his voice._

"_Ah, it isn't a good time unless I'm there," she whispered into his ear softly. She pulled back slightly, smiling at him like a little girl wanting permission to go somewhere she wasn't allowed._

_Troy bit his cheek, thinking, Oh dear God. He wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. _

_He looked around, taking her hand in his, stroking the palm with his thumb. His eyes met hers, and at that moment he knew this would be it. This would be the moment he would finally get her to be his, maybe forever. Everything that went on in his head was going to happen._

Some dudes know all the right things to say, yeah  
When it all comes down to it, it's all just game, yeah  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate, yeah  
Get down to business and skip foreplay, eh, eh

"_So, you here with anyone?" he asked her, fully hoping that she wasn't here with a new guy in her life._

"_Uh, yes, actually, she should be around here somewhere," she responded, looking around the club, trying to spot her friend. Troy breathed out in relief and looked up to the ceiling, silently saying thank you._

_She spun around again to face him, only to find her face closer to his than before. He could hear her audible gulp, and he smirked to himself. She was nervous around him for once. His arms snuck down to her hips, hugging her petite body to his, feeling her soften in his arms. Her arms rested on his as if she were trying to pull back – or away – from him. _

_His blue eyes sparkled when she finally decided to relax in his embrace, leaning towards him. Her chest against his felt so… right and perfect. He watched as her mouth parted, and he couldn't take it anymore. Troy leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers, in lust and passion._

_Her lips responded immediately, her arms finding themselves in his chestnut hair, massaging his scalp. He let out a deep groan, pulling her lower body towards his, eliciting a moan from her. She pulled away much to Troy's disappointment. Her lips went to his ear, kissing it briefly before whispering, "Your place or mine?"_

_Troy smiled, kissing her lips shortly. He grabbed her hand and headed towards the door, not bothering to tell his friends goodbye. They waved a taxi over and jumped inside, aroused with lust. Troy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "My place." Then he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling back before going at it in the taxi._

Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down  
In my head I see you all over me  
In my head you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head you'll be screaming, "Oh!"  
In my head it's going down  
In my head it's going down  
In my head

_In what felt like forever, the taxi stopped in front of the boys' dorm. Troy quickly paid the driver, not caring that he paid more than he needed to. He grabbed her hand in his, running towards his dorm, pushing other students gently. She was giggling madly because he was in such a hurry. He smiled to himself as he reached the door when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind and she placed a kiss on his back._

_He dragged her inside, slamming the door shut and pressing her on it, kissing her heatedly. Her moans came out and were trapped into his mouth, as they carried on making out. She could feel him smile against her lips, making her smile as well. She'd been dreaming about this night too. She knew how much he wanted it, and boy did she want it… bad._

You sing it to me, baby, in my head right now  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down

_A few minutes later, Troy had her pinned under him on his bed, kissing her all over her glorious body, occasionally stopping to adore a certain part of it. Moans and squeals escaped her mouth, making Troy feel proud. He was the one making her do that; he was the one giving her pleasure, and no one else. It was just him. His lips trailed kisses all over her, as if he worshipped her, which he certainly did._

_Her hands grabbed his face, bringing it up to hers to kiss him deeply. He fell on top of her, careful not to crush her body. She pulled away and smiled at him, her eyes gleaming. He knew what she wanted because he wanted it as well. He leaned down to kiss her one more time before getting to it._

_Before he knew it, Troy was making her scream with pleasure. He couldn't help but smile with pride as he watched her. Her face twisted into pleasure, and he couldn't get enough of it. She opened her eyes to see him watching her. She smiled softly, bringing his head down towards him. His lips collided with hers as they made love. Troy could feel her lips smile against his, and he knew this was it._

Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it going down, going down  
In my head I see you all over me  
In my head you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head you'll be screaming, "Oh!"  
In my head it's going down  
In my head it's going down

_Troy rolled off her, panting heavily. He turned his head to face hers, seeing a small smile upon her face, as her eyes were closed in exhaustion. He smiled, leaning over and placing a small kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes, locking his eyes with hers. She leaned up and kissed him again, rolling on top of him to get better access. Minutes later, she pulled away, smiling at him._

"_Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for such a wonderful night."_

_He smiled softly, kissing her shoulder. His arms hugged her to him, as if he could just melt her body into his. "And thank you for finally making my dream come true."_

_She chuckled, resting her head on his chest. She sighed happily as his hand stroked her hair lovingly. "This was my dream too, you know," she added, laughing at herself. _

_She faced him, taking a deep, slow breath. Her eyes met his blue sparkling ones and she smiled a small smile. "I love you, Troy."_

_Troy felt his heart leap, almost out of his chest. He hugged her tightly, kissing her over and over. She laughed, hitting his chest playfully. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. _

"_I love you too, Sharpay."

* * *

_

Troy sat up, his forehead covered in sweat. He glanced at his clock. It was 4 A.M. He groaned and laid back down. He looked at his lower region, his eyes widening, realizing that he was –

"Why am I naked?" he asked himself out loud.

Then he heard a small snore beside him. He shifted his eyes to the person that slept beside him. He smiled to himself to see that it was Sharpay. So his dream was actually true… it wasn't just a dream. Wow.

Troy kissed her head softly before wrapping his arms around her. She stirred a bit, but cuddled into his strong arms, smiling in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile at the cute girl that was melting into his side. How come she had to be that adorable?

Then she snored quietly.

He chuckled.

She was still adorable_._

* * *

_So, did you like it? (: I love this song. It's by Jason Derulo and I ADORE him! If you haven't heard this song, you should totally go listen to it. It's really amazing! Well, anyways. Review? (:_


End file.
